dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Rich Wesslar
Rich Wesslar was born on October 9, 1949 in Caelum, Sentan. He experienced an American Television pioneering in the 1970s and the 1980s. He died on March 10, 2010 in Van Nuys, California. Career In 1968, he joined ABC where he disliked That's Life and forced to develop a spinoff of The FBI to replace the show in the Tuesday 10:00pm slot. He liked expanding Hollywood Palace to a 90 minute slot (9:30-11:00). Two years later, he liked most of the new output introduced in Fall 1970 including The Immortal, The Silent Force and The Most Deadly Game and placed onto the Mid-season 1971 schedule (Silent Force moved to a Thursday 9:30pm slot to compete with Adam-12, Most Deadly Game moved to a Thursday night 10:00pm slot to go against Dean Martin, and The Immortal moved to a Saturday night 9:30 slot, placing Alias Smith and Jones onto the Monday night 7:30pm slot against Gunsmoke, The Pearl Bailey Show was placed on a Sunday night 7:00pm slot, forced to move Let's Make a Deal and The Newlywed Game onto the Thursday night 7:30pm hour as a lead-in to Bewitched, moving The Johnny Cash Show onto the Saturday night 8:30pm slot, and moving Dan August one hour earlier against Kraft Music Hall). In 1972, he left ABC for three years to work on CBS, where he liked The Sandy Duncan Show and Anna and the King. Two years later, he was interested in swapping the time slots of Maude/''Rhoda'' and Kojak and set to start on November. Kojak was now up against the NFL games. In 1975, he left CBS to return to ABC. He swapped the slots of Harry O and Matt Helm, where it goes by November and he pitched multiple projects. In the October of 1976, he switched the slots of The Streets of San Francisco and Most Wanted, where he except to go by December. He also cancelled The Captain and Tennile, and send a new project to QM Productions, that is a knock-off of NBC's Emergency!, called Fire Station One which he excepted to start on the Captain and Tennile slot on January. In the spring of 1978, he left ABC to work for NBC where he interested in cancelling Project U.F.O. and renewed The Bionic Woman for a fourth season. Months later, when Fred Silverman becomes president of NBC, he changed his focus on The Bionic Woman's fourth season where he asked to cut down to 13 episodes. In 1981, he left NBC to work for Fred Silverman's InterMedia Entertainment Company. He recommended a 13-episode series to Fred Silverman and MGM that was filmed entirely on location in San Francisco and shot for ABC. In 1986, he left InterMedia to work for Lorimar-Telepictures, where he asked the boss to merge with Golden West Television Productions for $250 Million. In 1994, he left Warner Bros. to work for Fox. He developed multiple movie projects and approached to develop The S.O.U.T.H. Stones. In 2000, he left Fox to work for Disney, and forced to develop a movie sequel of Tron. He was also interested in developing a remake of The Black Hole, set for a 2006 release, but delayed before being cancelled. In 2005, he talked to the Weinsteins about renewing their agreement. Illness and Death In 2007, he was diagonised with colon cancer. In March 10, 2010, he died in Van Nuys, California with lung cancer. Category:1949 Category:1949 births Category:Caelum Category:Sentan Category:El Kadsre Category:2010 deaths Category:People Category:United States Category:California Category:1940s Category:Deaths from cancer